Getting the girl of his dreams
by Mam01
Summary: Ally is dating the captain of the football team max. Austin has a huge crush on ally but isn't popular an of for her. Him fighting to get the girl of his dreams might be a little harder than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Ally is dating the captain of the football team max. Austin has a huge crush on ally but isn't popular an of for her. Him fighting to get the girl of his dreams might be a little harder than he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's pov

I would kill max her boyfriend if I could. Hi I'm Austin I'll say it I'm in love with my best friend. We hang out all the time we would write songs and go to lunch. I would help her at work and help with the customers so we could hang out. But now everyday she's with him, every moment. They kiss all the time. Me and her never hang out anymore. She doesn't have anytime for me anymore. She's always busy and is always doing something. Without me.

fash back two years ago

I was walking with ally in school. We were talking about hanging out over that weekend. We were in junior high. I was in love with her even then I have been since I met her. I'll say it not in a flashback anyway. Then max came up said he wanted to talk to me. He stuffed me in a locker and went to talk ally away from me. What ever he said she hasn't talked to me very much since. That was the worst day of my life I lost my best friend.

end of flashback

are friendship will never be the same. She hasn't been the since that day. She's popular cheerleader. Not my adorable little song writing friend who I fell in love with. She's cheer leading captain, popular and goes to all the parties. Her friends all bully me and she just laughs. She helps them do it, she uses my weaknesses. High school has done bad things to her. She cuts class, she doesn't pay attention in class, she fails every class almost. Not me I have the highest grades in every class.

ally's pov

I can't believe Austin what he said to max. I'm never talking to him again he's mean. I don't care I have max. Who needs Austin he does care about me. I still miss him and it's been at least two years but I have to put him behind me. I tried to change who I am because of him.

I've written a bunch of songs about him Good and bad

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

_[Astro - rap verse]_

Let's go! Astro!

We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me

Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more

Dated her in front your place so you can see it all

I remember the times, when we used to bond

But I never realized that you wanted to be mine

So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too

I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you

Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart

Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start

You want me back?

We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again

Come on

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh la la la la laaa

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

Also this one

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor

My loneliness was a rattle in the windows

You said you don't want me anymore

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying,

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

You ain't worth another sleepless night

And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind

Cause what you wanted I couldn't get

What you did, boy I'll never forget

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

And you left me

Standing on a corner crying

Feeling like a fool for trying

I don't even remember

Why I'm wasting all these tears on you

I wish I could erase our memory

Cause you didn't give a damn about me

Oh, finally I'm through

Wasting all these tears on you

These tears on you

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle

Laying down on the bathroom floor

and

Unfair, unreal

I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal

That'd be one way

To unlove you

Undressed, unkind

That I can't erase you from my mind

That'd be another way

To unlove you

Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay

Beggin' me to stay

My self respect is telling me

I gotta walk away, so

I'm gonna say what I gotta say

Do what I gotta do

I'm gonna break what I gotta break

'Cause you were untrue

I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry

It's gonna tear me up inside

I'm gonna do what I gotta do

To unlove you, to unlove you

Until I heal

I wish that I could freeze every thing I feel

That'd be one way

To unlove you

Emotions, unknown

In fact they'd only turn me into stone

And that'd be, another way

To unlove you

Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay

Beggin' me to stay

My dignity is tellin' me

I gotta walk away, so

I'm gonna say what I gotta say

Do what I gotta do

I'm gonna break what I gotta break

'Cause you were untrue

I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry

It's gonna tear me up inside

I'm gonna do what I gotta do

To unlove you, to unlove you

I've gotta look you in the eye

And tell the world the biggest lie

What choice do I have

When you hurt me so bad

Wrecked everything we had

So

I'm gonna say what I gotta say

I'm gonna do what I gotta do

To unlove you

I'm gonna say what I gotta say

Do what I gotta do

I'm gonna break what I gotta break

'Cause you were untrue

I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry

It's gonna tear me up inside

I'm gonna do what I gotta do

To unlove you, to unlove you

And

_[2x]_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say (they say)

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (but so are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you (even know you)?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do) _[CD version]_

All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do) _[radio edited version]_

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus:]_

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

_[Chorus:]_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

_[2x]_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

it makes me feel better writing them

all I really want to say is I miss him and not being a cheerleader. I miss hanging out with him not going to every party. Not having someone kissing my face all day that would be nice. Having a real friend not fake friends.

Austin why did u do this to me.

* * *

Thanks I'll update soon bye


	3. Chapter 3

Austin Pov

I've tried to apologize but I don't know what I did or what max told her. She always blows me of so I stop trying.

flashback

I walked up to Ally with a smile on my face after I got out of the locker. She looked mad when she saw me. She yelled at me and said I can't even say it I get to emotional. I just feel so sad.

end of a flashback

and when she started to turn into a max or a mean cheerleader.

flashback

i tried to apologize but max pored a smoothie on my head. They all laughed and then locked me in a locker. Ally stood there but didn't laugh and felt bad.

end of a flashback

Then the next time she laughed and did stuff to me like them. their best is when they put me in a garbage can, the cafeteria trash can. I smelt like tuna for weeks but it hurts the most when ally does it. It really breaks my heart to see her like this.

* * *

Today is another day where I'll get bullied. Even worse I have to get a new guitar and the only music store is sonic boom. So Ally will be there and maybe some of her friends or even worse max!

It was the end of the day only one trash can and two lockers. I was walking to sonic boom and of corse she was working when didn't she. I walked in and felt a really big hug. Of corse not ally, Mr. Dawson. He invited me to sit down and we talked for a while of what I've been up to. Almost told about ally but I didn't never said she was one of the bullies. She look sad or happy or mad with herself one of her unreadable expressions. Then mr. Dawson had to leave but he told me to come back every day about my bulling and well talk.

I walked up to ally and said " at least your dad is still nice, I need a guitar." She replied " why should I help you!?" Me "Ally look I'm sorry but what the hell did I do to make you mad?" Now I was really mad "I didn't do anything and you left me broken hearted and worse now your the one who bullies me and it hurts Tthe most from you so I hope your happy with yourself cause max is the worst thing that happened to you!"

I lost it I was tired of being bullied and someones punch bag. Oh no she's going to say something back. "Austin you know what you did, you told max I was one of the biggest losers in school and how you were going to leave me and become popular!"

"ally I never said that and why would you care you did the same thing to me plus bully me. So I hope your happy cause the head cheerleader is always the biggest bitch in school and her boyfriend or captain of every team jock is the biggest jerk! Hope your happy with your self bitch!"

she looked kinda scared I told her that I would never be someone to swear but here I was swearing at her.

"and to make it worse you were the love of my life, but now I refuse to be in love with a fucking whore like yourself!" then I just ran out. She said in a quiet voice "what about the guitar" I grabbed one payed and stormed out I was so mad words cannot describe

* * *

Walked into schools and everyone looked at me. I got nervous my hands got sweaty why were they looking at me. Since ally left I've gotten lots of confidence issues and I'm very self concise. So don't like attention at all. I got to my locker and opened it stuff came pouring out of it. Old pictures of me and ally it said what went wrong austin. Your now a loser and ally is this your secret boyfriend. Plus us yesterday oh no.

Worse they were all over the school this is the worst day ever. Even me talking to my dad oh no max. He yelled "look dude stop trying to get my girlfriend she would never like a loser like you better watch your back!" He even spat in my face bit I was still mad about yesterday. " look max you don't scare me one bit so why don't you watch your back cause something's not going to go your way your not bulling me anymore!"

i walked away everyone started to cheer for me it felt good someone had to stand up to these jerks and if no one will then i will.

* * *

Ally's pov

I can't believe what Austin said am I really that mean I'm the one who hurts him the most. What if my dad found out it was me I would be in so much trouble. Was Austin lying or was max some how I believe Austin cause he would never lie to me. Plus when he yells its only the truth and how he feels of what he keeps inside of him. Why did I believe max in the first place I'm making Austin go through all of this. I have an idea I texted him meet me at my house o around the back like old times and up the balcony. Please come I want to talk not yell but talk ;) āłłÿ¡!¡ I hope he'll come.

* * *

Austin's pov

I got a text from Ally since when was I worthy to go there. (Sarcasm intended) I'll go but if anyone is there I'm leaving. She even did her old signature. Since ally became that I've learned how to write songs. There mostly about her thought.

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself**  
**

And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends ( truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get ( Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Oh, yeah) (I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Be your smile) (I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (Anything you need) (Anything you'll be) (Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (If you want a friend) (Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be ( Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

You can come to me  
Yeah

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me a criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

i even write them in a song book and carry it ever where in my backpack.

* * *

Its the end of the day I went home got something to bring to ally's to show her and then went down the alley. Haven't been here in years the alley hasn't really changeI. I got to her house and climbed up the rail. I heard her talking so I stopped moving. She was saying " max I'm breaking up with you. And hang up. She started crying, I continued to climb up the balcony.

she saw me and wiped away the tears I went and hugged her. she hugged me back automatically like old times. She cried into my crest I hugged her tighter. I kissed her cheek. Ally started talking or whispering "listen Austin I'm sorry about what happened I completely ruined your life!" She started crying even harder I could tell she felt really bad "ally it's okay, I just missed you all I want is you back the way you are but I'd like to be how it was if that's okay with you?" She nodded her head "Ally I'm so sorry for what I said I shouldn't have said some of those things I'm so sorry cam we be friends again."

"of course Austin I'll quit cheer leading tomorrow and don't worry I'll make sure they don't bullie you." She said smiling "so what have you been up to the past two years?"

well I said " nothing much but I've been writing some songs lately I even got a song book. Do u still write songs?" ally reply "yeah everyone tells me it's stupid and a waste of time." " i would never say that to you ally" "austin can I hear one of your songs"

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me a criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

"do you like it" austin who did you write it about" "you next song"

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself**  
**

And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends ( truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get ( Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Oh, yeah) (I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Be your smile) (I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (Anything you need) (Anything you'll be) (Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (If you want a friend) (Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be ( Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

You can come to me  
Yeah

"I like it it would be a great duet" "yeah lets try it"

**Ally**:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

**Austin**:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

**Austin & Ally**:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

**Ally**  
You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself

**Austin & Ally**  
And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks (**Austin:** chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (**Austin:** truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (**Austin:** puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (**Austin:** Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (**Austin:** Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (**Ally:** Oh, yeah) (**Austin:** I will be your shoulder)  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (**Ally:** Be your smile) (**Austin:** I'll be your smile)  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be (**Austin:** Anything you need) (**Austin:** Anything you'll be) (**Ally:** Anything you'll be)

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (**Ally:** Be your ladder)  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road (**Austin:** I will be your road)  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (**Ally:** If you want a friend) (**Austin:** Doesn't matter when)  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be (**Ally:** Anything you'll need)  
You can come to me

**Ally**:  
You can come to me  
Yeah

"I love it" she hugged me and we talked till I had to go home for supper "bye Ally" and I left. I got home had diner and I was going to bed my phone buzzed excited for tomorrow to hang out with u at school! Do u want to come over after school. I texted back sure. She answered gr8t c u then and tomorrow ;)āłłÿ¡!¡

I went to bed dreaming of tomorrow

* * *

Thanks sorry if it was long love u all


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's pov

I was walking to school and I got a text it was from Ally meet you at ur locker ;)āłłÿ¡!¡

k c u then I replied. When I got to school I saw Ally at my locker and max. I walked up and said hi to Ally she was still talking to max she yelled at him "Max get this through your head we are never getting back together, now leave me alone!" She was mad just glad she's not made at me I got my books and we walked to class(were in the same class)

We took our seats and soon class was over. The it was lunch we sat at a table by ourselves like we use to. Then some of her friends came, it's not what you think not the trash can. I just got a smoothie dumped on my head. For once ally didn't laugh she got really mad she started yelling " why do you guys bully Austin, he's way nicer than you and you can see it doesn't bother him. But it bothers me so stay away from him or you'll have to deal with me got!" Then Cassidy started talking " if it isn't clear to you your kicked off the cheer squad!" Then ally replied " like I care I quit you are all bitches I don't want to be involved with!" "Ally I've been bullied a lot I wouldn't say something like that." Then Kira started " yeah listen to your boyfriend!" Then she pour a smoothie on ally's head then I heard Ally murmur " whore" I tried to hold in my laughter. I took ally's hand and we ran out.

i whispered to her " Ally be popular I can't have you suffer like this" " Austin whether I like this or not I don't like being that mean!" "Oh thanks for what you know did for me" "Austin do you want to go write a song in the music room" "sure ally!" I replied then she went to get her song book. I waited there for half an hour. Then I saw it she was kissing Max. It looked like she was kissing him. I just ran to the old stairs and hid under them my hiding. I knew I couldn't trust her now. She doesn't know my hiding spot. I'm never talking to her again I trusted her and she betrayed me.

I feel a song coming

Uh huh, life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is

'Cause life's like this

Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin' in your car

And you're talking to me one on one

But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're somethin' else

Where you are ain't where it's at

You see you're making me laugh out

When you strike your pose

Take off all your preppy clothes

You know you're not fooling anyone

When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watchin' your back like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

No, no, no

No, no, no

No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else

You're watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool,

You look like a fool to me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)

I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else

Gets me frustrated

Life's like this

You, you fall and you crawl and you break

And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty

You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No no no

And another one

You're a troublemaker

You're a troublemaker...

You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down

The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around

After a drink or two I was putty in your hands

I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind

I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes

There must be poison in those finger tips of yours

'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...

Trouble troublemaker, yeah

That's your middle name, oh oh oh...

I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain

And I wanna know...

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane

'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing

Thinking one day we gon' change

But you know just how to work that back

And make me forget my name

What the hell you do I won't remember

I'll be gone until November

And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!

Typical middle name is Prada

Fit you like a glove, girl

I'm sick of the drama

You're a troublemaker

But damn girl it's like I love the trouble

And I can't even explain why

(Yeah!)

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?

My mind keeps saying,

"Run as fast as you can"

Troublemaker

I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...

I swear you're giving me a heart attack

Troublemaker

Even more I heard someone and if it was Ally I wanted her to feel my pain

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I still kept going I was crying I heard coming still singing songs I wrote I needed to tell myself that she's changed and I should move on.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Oh great guess who opened it max was there. " now ally will think you ditched her. To bad your friendship will never last. Cause if I have something to do with it she'll hate you even more than before. So stay away from my girlfriend!" Max told me I replied "she's not your girlfriend max." "Oh Austin you didn't hear we got back together. Didn't you see us kissing we did that for almost an hour. So stay away from her!" Then he locked me in the stairs.

I didn't know what to do the only person I could text would be ally. So I did

Austin **ally****_  
_**

ally help me max locked me in the old stairs please come and help me!

austin help please me!

**austin why didn't you stay in the music room! **

you never came I got worried

**Thanks i'll come**

* * *

Where's ally I texted her two hours ago stupid max! Hey I can pick a lock. I grabbed the stuff in my bag that I had to do it and was out in two minutes. I ran to my locker to see max kissing ally again in front of my locker I waited about forever they still weren't done i pushed them out of the way got my books and they were still connected. I ran to my next class my teacher knew why I was late I'm always late for some classes I just do it all for homework so I'm ahead anyway from what were learning.

After school ally texted me I really didn't want to answer. It said guess what me and max r back together. Sorry can't hang I'm with Max bye.

i went to ally's house to see her dad about the bullying. He asked me who they are. I really didn't want to answer that one. I said Max, Cassidy, Trish,Kira... But he interrupted he said " those sound like ally's friends" I got really sad " does allyson do it too?!" Now he was yelling "Allyson Marie Dawson get by our but down here!" She came running down stairs max was there with lip stick all lover his face he stayed up stairs. "Is it true that you have been bullying Austin?!" That's the loudest I've ever heard him talk then ally yelled not at him at me of course "Austin how could you tell him your life is sure going to be hell tomorrow and its dogging to all come from me!" Oh great " ally I didn't tell him I told him it was your friends not you he figured it out. It's easy to see through your good girl at home act!" She was getting mad " I stood up for you at school today that was a big mistake. Your going to wish that you never lived tomorrow you are a fucking whore and a bitch!"

She left I started crying Lester tried to comfort me but I knew I wouldn't last till after school to talk to him. What a day.

ally's pov

Who needs Austin I have Max I should take a picture of Austin crying and post it all over school. I took the pic and uploaded it on my computer. Then I went back to kissing Max oh yeah this is the life! Austin doesn't know how bad tomorrow it will be for him. I'm getting tired me and max got in my bed. Oh yeah I love mean we kissed all night! I texted a picture to Austin and wrote c u tomorrow in hell for you!

Tomorrow is going to be soooooooooo much fun!

Austin's pov

ally texted me a picture of her and max making out. Plus wrote c u tomorrow in hell for you! Oh great why did I have to need that guitar in the first place!

* * *

Love you all hope you like it thanks for everyone's support!


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's pov

I wrote a song about my life a little I just liked the idea

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone...1

School starts in an hour, I begged my mom not to go but she said I have to. I can't tell her why or she'll get mad and I'll be known as mommy's boy.

time for school I'm walking to school and ally drives by. She yelled "want a ride?" I agreed not knowing what she had planed. I tried to get out of the car but I was glued to the seat of course. In case I brought three shirts to school and three pairs of pants. So ally thinks she got my I hid the hole and ran to the washroom. Ally thinks she has me but I have some tricks of my own. :):):):):):)

"Hey ally I want to say I'm sorry. Never should have said some of those things. I got you a present it's in your locker!" Mwaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa it's to easy. She opened her locker and got covered in paint. I walked up to her and said " like my present? Doesn't feel to good when people bully you does it.?" then I walked to my locker, got my books and walked away like a boss.

* * *

Ally's pov

Austin Monica moon is going to pay for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's pov

It was almost the end of the day. Ally hasn't done anything to since I did the paint thing. It was so funny she hasn't really shown her face she skipped a bunch of her classes. I was walking down the hall and I heard voices Max and Ally. "listen Ally if you don't do something to Austin by the end of the day won't be popular. People think you've gone soft. Ally do it for us humiliate him and then you will be queen bee again. We can bully everyone together and be the power couple. No one will mess with us. You'll be able to do what ever you want, to anyone you want. It will be our school what do you say.

I didn't want to hear the answer. So I just ran ran. I went into music thinking what ally said. Then I heard the teacher said " do we have any volunteers to sing?" ally raised her hand " I volunteer Austin Moon!" With a smirk on her face. I froze oh no.

* * *

Ally's pov

Did Max just asked me that? Hum queen bee, head of the school do what ever I want. Who would turn down that. After me and Max had session in the closet. If you know what I mean;)

When we got into music I did what I had to do. Now Austin has to sing!

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone...

everyone was yelling encore encore

Come on.

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.

Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.

You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.

Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.

Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.

When it comes down to it, it's just a game.

Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.

Get down to business let's skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.

You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.

She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.

I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.

You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming no.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.

In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.

In my head, you'll be screaming more.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head, it's going down.

In my head.

and one more song

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,

I'm about to take it to a whole another level!

DJ turn off what you're playin',

I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!

Because this girl means so much to me,

And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.

And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!

_[Chorus:]_

It's gotta be the crunkest

It's gotta be the loudest

It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life

I gotta tell her how I feel

I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life

No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,

And if you feel that way

Go 'head and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Turn up the lights, give me a mic

I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes

Jump off the stage bombs away,

Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)

You know it's right, just do the wave

Girl just move your body like a snake

And if you wanna get with me

Put your hands in the air, show me that energy

It's gotta be the crunkest

It's gotta be the loudest

It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life

I gotta tell her how I feel

I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life

No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,

And if you feel that way

Go 'head and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Homie kiss your girl

Shawty kiss your man

We can see you on the kissing cam

Now show me some love (yeah yeah)

Show me some love (yeah yeah)

Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you

I never put no one above you

And if you feel that way

Go ahead and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh

And if you feel that way

Go ahead and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Oh, oh, oh

And he got off stage he is going to be so popular oh no!

i did the only thing I could do I had to go up there and sing. Be better than him.

There's so much that we can do

Have a play date in my room

And the rest is up to you baby

We can dress up if you'd like

What's your flavor, what's your type

Come on over for tonight

I'll bring your fantasies to life

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

You can win all day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Baby if I tie you up

It don't mean I'll tie you down

I just like it to play it rough baby

If you wanna bring a friend

It's more than welcomed to join in

We will have triple times the fun

Yea this night has just begun

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

You can win all day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Oooooh ooooh, lets play

I can show you all the toys that you might like

My way

This Barbies got nothing on me tonight

Let's play

Anything you want

We'll make up all the rules

All day

We can find a game

Where no one has to lose

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

You can win all day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Let's play

I'll let you wrestle me

(I'll let you wrestle me baby)

All day

I'll show you want it means to fool around

You'll see how much you want it now

Just come out and play

Let's play

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…

So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)

And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.

Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side

Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it

Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

This love will be the death of me

But I know I'll die happily

I'll know, I'll know, I'll know

Because you love me so… yeah!

_[2x]_

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)

Na na na na _[3x]_

There now everyone will forget about him after a couple trash cans.

* * *

Austin's pov

This is weird people keep complementing me until it went dark. I was in a locker really, filled with garbage ewwwww. I got out but I really smelled. Here comes the laughter. What does ally really get from this. Then I knew she said yes to what I heard max say. Great there making out in front of my locker again. Ally is officially the queen bee now cause she now the most feared girl. They stuffed me in a locker, shocker. What's so great about being popular.

ally's pov

queen bee I like how that sounds. Max is right being popular feels amazing. We're not going to class tomorrow or till we get caught cutting. Now me and max are heading to my house I'm all happy till I see one person in my house talking to my dad. He's really mad at me I think. "max can we go to your house!" he replied "sure babe!" And I fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

Austin's pov

I was talking to ally's Dad he's really proud that I conquered my stage fright but really mad at ally. She never came home she is probably at a party or at max's. her dad called me to know if I knew where she was. She never came home he's really worried about his daughter and she couldn't care less. Texted her your dad is really worried about you. She reply like I car. And if you don't mind me and max are busy! What happened to her! I dreamed about tomorrow and how the power couple is going to do to people.

**_love you all please review_**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's pov

I'm walking in hall at school and some kid came up to me. 'Hi I'm dez I've seen you around you seem cool wanna hang?" "sure!" We really connected we made some videos I made one of the old Ally and me. I was going to show it to her go over to her house cause max is out of town. So I can get her alone to see it. Me and dez had so much fun but I had to go home so I said goodbye and left.

i have the video with me I'm so nervous. I climbed up the balcony quietly. Them I heard her talking to someone. "Mom I know I've disappointed you but I can't go back. My grades are bad I know I'm getting a tutor don't worry mom!" "Bye love you too miss you so much!" Then she started to text someone. My phone buzzed I saw she wants me to tutor her. I told her I'll be there in 5 waited 5 minutes and climbed back up.

I looked at her and asked "why do you think I'm going to help you when you'll hurt me back?" "please Austin need you to help me." "Why should I help you?" "Because I'm sorry Austin I need your help!" "if you watch this video." She thought for a minute "fine!"

I showed her the video it had picture of us swimming when we were eight the truth or dare at her house at her birthday party. Her dared to kiss me. The best day of my life. One of our sleepover when we were thirteen. Us sleeping and having a pillow fight. Other pictures. I looked at her and she was crying. i sat beside her and hugged her. Then she whispered "Austin did you make this and you kept all these photos?" "Yes ally I made it with dez and I would never get rid of these photos!" I smiled at her "Austin you even put the song we were singing the other day in it." she smiled and kissed my cheek. Then she blushed realizing what she just did.

"what subjects are you failing?" She replied I think "mallhdhfjofdhdhthem" "what" "all of them okay don't laugh" "you know ally its not surprising to me. You focus on ruining my life and not class!" Smirking at her, she blushed

after we finished for today we talked and hung out. " ally can I ask you something?" She nodded "we'll before you became popular did you have a crush on me?" "Austin! Fine yes do I mean did!" "So you still like me?" She nodded blushing I felt happy and did the unthinkable I kissed her on the cheek but she kissed me back on the lips but this kiss was long and passionate. "ally I'm so sorry I should go before I get killed by max!" "Austin wait, I like you not him!" "ally prove it you'll have to get my trust break up with max and show me your serious about this. Deal?" "Deal bye austin"

* * *

I woke up got ready for school wearing jeans and a blue t shirt. I was going to walk to school when I heard a beep and saw Ally. I got all my stuff and went into her car. Max wasn't there they always drive to school together. I looked at ally wearing blue jeans a black T-shirt and and converse. Her old style before she was popular, the style I like. I saw Max walking and ducked ally pulled me up and I don't think he saw us. We walked into school talking. Hopefully it doesn't end up like the last time we tried to be friends. We got our books and went to class we sat in our seats. I looked at ally with max trying to get her attention but she was listening to the teacher I was proud of her.

it was lunch just like when it went wrong last time we as sat at a table. She sat on the same side as me really close. She kissed my cheek and started eating. Then dez and some brown haired girl came. "Austin this is my girlfriend Trish." " dez this is my friend..." "Yeah we know Ally." We talked but the populars never came. Woohoo!

it was gym we were playing dodgeball. Populars against nerds usually how the teams ended up always. Ally hit this girl named Cassidy in the face and her nose started to *bleed*. I hit so e popular kid named Dallas who has slept with almost every girl in the city. In the end it was me and ally on one team and max on the other. Me and ally both thru the ball and hit him in the face both of them. We actually won thanks to ally I hugged her. Or tried but she ran up to me and kissed me. Weird to think how yesterday she was queen bee and now she's with me.

* * *

after school ally came over to my house and I asked her that "when me and max went on the first date I knew I was in love. then he took me to a party and got drunk. He made me too and things got out of hand. He made me change my look and I got pink streaks in my hair he mad me wear tight stuff and really high heals. (never told you about ally's look she wears anything that shows something off has pink streaks In her hair has a belly button piercing tung and lip) Plus he made me be mean I promised him that night when I was drunk. So now I'm a basic disgusting slut. Who is the female dallas. She's crying. I'm sorry Austin I can't go out with you I'm not good a of for you. I should go back to just being some guys slut. I've cheated on Max to many times. And you I'm still dating max and still sleep with all those guys. I'm so messed up and a slut, a bitch and a whore. Like last time I got scared of what would happen if I was with you and didn't want to lose you because of my rep and being me." I got sad

And then she ran to her house I ran after her but she went home Got her old "max clothes" on and ran to his house I saw her and started making out with him. The rest I don't like to picture. Or her and max sleeping and doing it ewwwww. Wait that's not max's house that's Dallas's. Plus there was more guys and just her. Doing it with all of them.

Ally's pov

Austin's to good for me I'm a messed up slut. I've slepted with more guys then Dallas has with girls. I ran home and put on some black short shorts and and a tank top well it only comes down like a half shirt and then half of that and so on plus comes down really far. So think how far a braw does and then without a bra really. Ewwwww but I guess this is me. Over at Dallas's house and making out with guys. What has happened to me.

**hope you like review please bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin's pov

I walked up to Ally at school and said "can we talk?" "Sure Austin How about after school when your tutoring me?" I nodded

the day went by fast I stayed with dez and Trish and everything was fine. Now ally's coming over to my house. I heard the door bell ring and I got the door and she came up to my room. "Ally I have an idea." "What?" "will you let me do it pwease" she nodded I took the hair product my mom has and put it thought her hair it make all the dye come out of your hair. Then I took out all the piercings and filled in the holes with some of my moms other stuff. Then we went her house and she put on some of her old clothes I did her in her old messy bun and showed her in the mirror.

she starred at her self in aww that was ally real ally not slut ally. she went through her closet and got out every tight thing she has and went out side to the fire pit and set them on fire. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. We event back to my house and sat down. She whispered something to me "thanks for this and never giving up on the real me!" And kissed my cheek. She got out her phone and broke up with max. He's moving to California yesssssss. Called Cassidy and Kira that stuff don't really want to repeat. Then we got to the tutoring. She knew everything she just needed some help to understand vocabulary and to get her attention. Then she promised me she would never leave me. I promised the same. And she told me her biggest secret. "I've never had sex or slept with anyone." I was shocked "but I saw you" "That was my neighbour she likes that stuff so we made a deal she got a makeover to look like me. I've never even kissed someone on the lips." This made me shocked and relived she's not as messed up as she makes you think.

We talked for hours and she had supper at my house. My mom was really happy to see her and they talked for a while. Ally said she hasn't been up to much. Then me and Ally went back up stairs before she had to come home. We put on a movie. I sat next to her she put her head on my shoulder. We finished the movie and then she had to go I walkd her home." so what do u want to do tomorrow?" She asked me tomorrow was the weekend. "We could go to the fair" she nodded. I got to her house we said good bye and I kissed her on the cheek and walked home.

Tomorrow is going to be fun!


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's pov

me and ally were walking to the fair. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a purple 3/4 sleeve shirt. She had her hair in a pony tail. She looks so beautiful. First we went in line to the roller coaster then she interrupted my thoughts "Austin I have something to tell you," I nodded "I'm scared if roller coasters." I hugged her "Ally I'll be with you the hole time." I said sympatheticly to her we got on and she hugged me and went in my chest. We were going up and then the big drop she screamed and hugged me so tight.

When we got off she was really happy still squishing me. "Ally can you let go I can't breath" I barely said. She let go and I took some deep breaths while she was giggling. I ran up to her and squished her. Smirked and she tumbled on me. Then we went to a both. You had to hit a target with the ball and get it in a cup. I did it on my third try and I won ally a bunny. It was almost as tall as her. Then we sat down and had some food. We sat on a bench tired. "Austin do you ever think that I'll get my first real kiss?" Then I kissed her I felt fireworks and like we were the only people In the world. Are kiss lasted forever my tongue went in and we stopped to breath. "How was that?" I asked and kissed her again it was longer and felt like I was in heaven.

We went home without saying very much. She was in shock at the kiss es I was smirking the hole ride home. We got to her house and it was getting dark. I walked her to the door and gave her a little peck on the lips for good night and went to her ear. "will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and kissed me. Went inside and I drove home being so happy.

* * *

The next night I was tutoring ally but she couldn't focus. Her grades were almost back just science. We finished and she thanked me. We watched a movie and it was getting late. She asked if she could sleep over. I nodded and she got in the bed. I went straight to sleep. I woke up cause my phone was buzzing. It was Dez and Ally's dad. I told ally's dad she was here and was staying her over night. And dez I told him night and I'll talk in the morn. Ally was shivering so I hugged her and got her warm. This was the best day ever!

**review I love u all almost done the story maybe I am tell me if u have any ideas or if I should continue I'm for sure doing one more **


	10. Author's note

Hey sort about the author's note but please give me ideas on what to write cause I'm almost out of ideas except the ending. Tell me how many chapters you would like. Cause I don't know how many more I can write with this story.

i wanted to thank all my supporters. Nerdychick316 I love all your support and I read lots of your story's. yaiii and many more. All the guest reviewers I can't thank any of you more!


	11. Chapter 10

skips till prom

Austin's pov

there's two months till prom and I'm going to ask ally today.

ally's pov

There's two months till prom I really want austin to ask me. Then I heard a guitar.

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Let's not talk about it

Drama: we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored

There's a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket

And you don't make me watch a chick flick

We've come so far

Being just the way we are

If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning

When you don't say what you're feeling

If you got a broken heart,

You can punch me in the arm

Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)

Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl

Like "Hey girl!"

I don't quite understand a manicure

But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for

And I would hold your bags when you go shopping

What a guy!

What a guy!

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

The way you sing it,

Put me through it

I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me,

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song (it's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (it's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (it's not a love song)

Not a love song

"Ally Dawson will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes" and I kissed him

* * *

**the end I hope you like it I had so much fun writing it!**


End file.
